zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Invasor Zim 10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phineas10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 14:12, February 24, 2012 Commendation I'll be honest with you, Phineas, I have rather high hopes for you here. You seem like a nice guy, and you're definitely willing to contribute. We need users like you here. Hm, maybe I should change my name to "that guy who gives lots of compliments." Ah, well, they're always sincere, so I guess I should just be glad nobody's misinterpreted my manners for obsequity. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) See you tomorrow! Hm, good job! Say, I have an important assignment for you. Unfortunately, I'm short on time, so I'm gonna have to tell you tomorrow. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Assignment OK, here's the thing I need your help with: we need to categorize the "Facts of Doom" for each episode. I started the job, but sice my iPod can't do cut-and-paste, it's up to you. Fortunately, it's nothing more than cut-and-paste: all you have to do is go to an episode article and at four subcategories under the "Facts of Doom": *Cultural References *Trivia of Doom *Things You Might Have Missed (for cameos and Easter Eggs, or just subtle details) *Animation Errors Then, look at the existing Facts of Doom, and cut-and-paste them under whichever subcategory they belong to. I've already done GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff and Germs, so look to those as templates. Good luck! User: Dr. Anonymous1 11:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, man. Did you get my message? I dunno if it took. User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) At any rate, I heard that you're an Administrator at the Spamish version of ZimWiki, and I'll admit my curiosity was piqued. When I have time, I'll take a look! User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for leaving you hanging yesterday; something went... caca... with my computer, and when I restarted it, the chat wouldn't work. Technology is not my friend. At any rate, I'm gonna try again today to see if it works now. User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, did you ever get that Adminship? User: Dr. Anonymous1 10:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Little Help? Hey, could you give me a hand with finishing the "Voting of the Doomed" transcript? I originally used YouTube to get the dialogue, but it appears that said video has now been removed. User: Dr. Anonymous1 03:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Really? I'm not THAT famous, am I? ;-) At any rate, I'm currently limited to using my iPod, so the chat won't work. We CAN talk using the Talk Pages, though, right? Kriff... I've lost the link to the Spanish ZimWiki. Could you give it again, please? Thanks. User: Dr. Anonymous1 03:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm there. Just leave something on my talk page, letting me know when everyone's ready. User: Dr. Anonymous1 03:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ¡Muchas Gracias! I just wanted to thank you for last night's events. Not only was that incredibly nice of you, but it also shows a huge amount of commitment. I swear, you should be a bureaucrat. Plus, it was fun! Awkward, sure, but definitely worth the 5+ hours of sleep I lost. But hey, who needs sleep? ;-) Anywho, thank you SO much, and I'll try to visit there on weekends. Later, User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC)